<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Coat by ComicBooksBro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464103">Wrong Coat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro'>ComicBooksBro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel Loves Coffee (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Wears Castiel's Trenchcoat, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Humor, M/M, Sam Winchester Finds Out, i guess?, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean goes to get coffee and makes a horrible mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Coat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean groaned and cracked open his eyes. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. <em>Ugh. Sore.</em> He stretched his arms over his head.<em> Really sore,</em> he confirmed, blindly grabbing pants and pulling on his robe.</p><p>“Dean?” Cas mumbled sleepily, lifting his head as Dean stood up.</p><p>“Goin’ to get coffee,” Dean replied, walking to the door.</p><p>“Mmm,” Cas hummed, turning over and smushing his face into the pillow.</p><p><em>Cute,</em> Dean thought, casting one last look towards Cas, his exiting his—<em>their?</em>—room. He rolled his shoulders back and rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen.</p><p>The wonderful, blessed smell of coffee greeted him and he sighed happily. Sam was leaning against the counter, chugging a cup of coffee and scrolling through his phone, a pensive look on his face. He looked up when Dean reached the coffee pot and promptly spit coffee all over himself.</p><p>“You okay, Sam?” Dean asked, temporarily abandoning his and Cas’ cups of coffee to make sure his brother didn’t choke on his tongue.</p><p>Sam nodded vigorously, waving Dean away and wheezing as he struggled to regain his breath. “You’re—“ Sam coughed, gave up on speaking and just gestured at Dean instead. Confused, Dean looked down at himself and realized he had made a terrible mistake.</p><p>Instead of grabbing his robe, he had put on Cas’ trench coat.</p><p>Dean’s stomach dropped to the floor.</p><p>“Is that—did you—you and Cas?” Sam asked, wiping up the spilled coffee.</p><p>Dean spluttered to come up for an explanation that wasn’t <em>‘me and Cas got shitfaced last night and I accidentally confessed my undying love to him and spent most of the night pinned to a mattress.’ </em></p><p>He came up blank.</p><p>“Is that a <em>hickey?"</em></p><p>Dean flushed scarlet, following Sam’s line of sight to a—<em>shit</em>, that was a hickey.</p><p>“No,” he squeaked, pulling the trench coat up to hide the pinkish mark on his neck. “Bug bite.” He popped the collar up, too, just in case there there were any more 'bug' bites on his neck.</p><p>Sam snorted. "A love bug maybe."</p><p>Dean was at a loss for words there.</p><p>“I'm happy for you,” Sam said, pouring himself a new cup of coffee. “It's surprising, though. I never thought you’d actually end up telling him.”</p><p>“Me neither.” Dean reached for his cup of coffee, silent relief flowing through him. He hadn’t thought Sam would be anything but happy for him, but he hadn’t wanted his brother to find out like this. He took a sip of his coffee and used his free hand to fill the cup he had gotten out for Cas. He turned to take the coffee to Cas, tossing a slightly embarrassed goodbye to Sam over his shoulder.</p><p>He stopped dead when he saw Cas standing in the doorway. His hair was fluffy and sleep-tousled, he yawned, and eyes lit up when he saw the coffee in Deans hands. Oh, yeah, and he was wearing Dean’s shirt.</p><p>Dean’s shirt, which just so happened to show enough skin to reveal a strip of pink-purple bruises along Cas' collarbone.</p><p>“Good morning,” Cas rumbled, taking the coffee from Dean.</p><p>“Bug bites?” Sam asked, mockingly. “<em>Those</em>,” he said, pointing at Cas’ neck, “are hickeys.”</p><p>Dean groaned and hid his face in the collar of Cas’ trench coat, blushing again.</p><p>
  <em>It was going to be a long day.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!</p><p>Comments and Kudos appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>